The untold truth of Jay
by The Jaguar Kwami
Summary: Jay's father is not who everyone thought he was. Even Jay didn't know but as he grow older, his father starts to look for him. How will Jay react to the news of his true father's appearance?
1. prologue chapter 1

**This is a sneak peek for my new story about Jay's father.**

 **Enjoy…**

 **Chapter 1**

Jay's past had a tumbling affect on his future. His father is not who he thought it would be. The anacondrai war was the greatest fear of all. At the centre of the war was the elemental master of lightning. Jay's Father. But to the rest of Ninjago, he had another name… Ronin.

 **Please comment if I should continue to write every Saturday.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The elemental masters was at war with the Anacondrai. In the centre of the war the man who freed them was the elemental master of lightning Ronin. Months had passed and the elemental masters even Ronin had joined forces with the elemental masters to destroy the greatest fear of all time in Ninjago city. During the war, Ronin had a child and gave him his powers… His name was Jay. Ronin had too much in his hands so he got him adopted by Ed and Edna by leaving him at the front door. Now when Jay was in his small spare time hiding himself Ronin decided to look for him but it's was hard for him as he is one of Ninjagos favourite man for catching the ninja and now they have been freed.

 **Hey guys I write my stories on Saturday but I will publish them on Sunday**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **RONIN'S POV**

As I walked to the place where my son was kept, I saw the bars over windows…the horrible conditions in which he had stayed.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!"

My face held anger, unseen anger. But inside I am so relieved he has escaped. By the way the guard flinches means it has worked. As I walked away, phone rang.

As a child you would wait

And watch from far away.

But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play

In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme

Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town.

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town.

From Dust.

Will come, when you'll have to rise

Above the best, improve yourself

Your spirit never dies

Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne

Above, don't weep for me

Cause this will be the labor of my love (my love)

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town

From Dust.

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town

From Dust

 **Sneak peek!**

 _Sensei looked at me with wonder and awe. Why? I don't know but I'll find out._

 **Sorry for the wait! I had a family thing and my sister (Fourtris Trix) wouldn't be bothered to leave the computer. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I will continue…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **JAY'S POV**

I woke up to sun pouring through the window. I guess someone opened my curtains. I look down and see Nya in my arms. She looks so beautiful in her sleep and I don't want to wake her. I wake her up and she groans and shifts in my arms.

"We have to get up or there will be no more chocolate pancakes left." I said. As soon as I said chocolate pancakes, Nya shot up and ran to get them. Although I think it is Cole's turn to cook. Get ready for burnt toast with chilli and freezing cold tea. They made a conversation and somewhere in that my parents came up. I just lost control and ended up with a butter knife in my left eye. Everyone stopped talking and I walked away. I heard Nya calling my name but I ignored her.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Nya asked. I don't remember her coming in.

"Nya…There's something I haven't told you. My parents are dead. That is why I lost control. None of them know about it and I am not sure if I want them to know." I said, trembling.

Sensei looked at me with wonder and awe. Why? I don't know but I'll find out. And I need to find out how they get into my room without me hearing them.

 **Hi guys. I finally have a timetable for my story as my sister (Fourtris Trix) has to write hers too. I will write on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **SENSEI WU'S POV**

I lay awake, thinking about stuff…like…life and why I exist cause I don't know what I am doing with my life. I lost my train of thoughts when my phone rang.

Ever since I could remember,

Everything inside of me,

Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)

I was never one for pretenders,

Everything I tried to be,

Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

That this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience,

If I'm different from the rest,

Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)

I never said that I want this,

This burden came to me,

And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because,

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

That this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

I remember when I went to the Imagine Dragons concert. It was the best day of my childhood. I remember the scene so clearly like it was yesterday. Wait…It _was_ yesterday. Monster is my favourite song and I find that song so good.

 **Hi guys. Sorry about the chapter. Anyway there will be two updated now. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **SENSEI WU'S POV**

I was so shocked when I found out about Ed and Edna.

*flashback starts*

 _As I walked to the junkyard, I still couldn't find the words to say that Jay has been arrested. I guess I didn't have to as there they were…in a pool of their own blood. Jay's parents, dead._

 _I ran home, traumatized. Who could have done this to them? WHO?!_

*flashback ends*

 **JAY'S POV**

"You know something. Something you aren't telling me. What is it? WHAT IS IT?!" I yell. I don't care if the others hear but I won't let this slip. He's keeping something from me and I need to know what…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **JAY'S POV**

 _Previously on The untold truth of Jay…_

" _You know something. Something you aren't telling me. What is it? WHAT IS IT?!" I yell. I don't care if the others hear but I won't let this slip. He's keeping something from me and I need to know what…_

"Jay…I don't know how you know. Anyway this secret is not mine to say," Sensei started. At that exact moment, Ronin walked in. _WHAAAT?_

"It's mine." Ronin said. "I killed Ed and Edna. By the way, you were adopted."

"WHAT?" I yell.

"Oh. Oh. Oooooohhh!" Zane said.

"I'm your father, Jay. It's me, son." Ronin turned and looked at Zane. "Hello, Zane. I'm your uncle."

"No. No! NOOOOOOOOO-" Zane started

*infinite hours later*

"NOOOOOOOO?!" Zane finished

"Dude! SHUT UP!" Kai yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

ZANE'S POV

"How are you my uncle?" I asked

"My brother, Julien Tinkerson, is your father. So technically, I am your uncle. See that was not very hard to understand was it?" My jaw dropped. _Julien is my father all this time and he didn't tell me._ I thought.

There is more to Julien than meets the eye…

 **My new fanfiction…The history of the Nindroid. I will start the first chapter tomorrow. Bye!**


End file.
